Heal These Broken Bones
by krashingdown
Summary: As an omega, Peeta has one hard task to do, finding his true alpha mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUUUUYSS! I missed you so muaaaach! After finishing my last story, I decided to write the new one since I can't stay away from you guys for too long. LOL. Though there's no much Peeto interaction in the first chapter, I promise you guys this is a Peeto story. Scout honor. By the way, a reader named 'Lovelydovelydiamond' asked me to make Peeta has dimples in my new story. So here you go babe. I give you dimpled Peeta. As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes, blah blah blah you know the drill. So hope you enjoy this new story, and please review! Let me know what you think. Muaaah 3**

Omega. The word has been the biggest plague in my entire life. Most of my problems are usually caused by me being an omega. What is omega, you probably ask.

Well, let me tell you then.

In the world where werewolves roam free on the street, the world is basically owned by them. They are seen as a superior race compared to human in many aspects. They are physically much stronger and smarter than human, and as if it weren't enough, werewolves also look much more attractive than any human. Some people say that those abilities are needed so that they can lure their prey. Believe me, they don't. I've seen enough cases where humans easily throw themselves to werewolves, even when said werewolves don't do anything to get their attention.

Every werewolf has an inner wolf, which practically influences their mind, inside of them. The strongest the werewolf, the strongest also the inner wolf. Based from their strength and power, werewolves are divided into three kinds, the alpha, the beta, and last the omega.

The first one, the alphas, is the most feared and also the strongest werewolf in the world. Where most werewolves are known for being dangerous, the alphas are more than that. They are feral and animalistic. You can say that the alphas are the top dog. There's an old saying that says _make an alpha angry, you better start digging your own grave. _I've seen a lot of examples of an angry alpha, and trust me, it's not a good thing to witness.

The second one, the betas, though are not as dangerous as the alphas, is also best left alone. They are the most common werewolf to be found, since alphas are pretty rare and omegas are even rarest. Where the alphas are the most dominant werewolves, the betas are like their second hand.

The last one, the omegas, is the most complicated werewolves to explain. First of all, although they are technically part of werewolf, they don't have those special abilities that alphas and betas have. All those advantages of being werewolves that I've mentioned before are not possessed by the omegas. While the alphas and the betas are very strong, the omegas are known for being weak and prone to sickness. The omegas' bodies are designed to a degree so that they are able to bear children, no matter whether they are a male or female. The other thing about the omegas is that they are craved for affection. It's just the small things like they need to be hugged and cuddled constantly.

Where the alphas are usually short-tempered and aggressive creatures, they will be much calmer and more subdued once they have found their mate. The thing is werewolves mate for life once they have found their true mate, and they only can find them among the omegas. This mate thingy only happens with alpha and omega werewolves, while the betas are basically free to find their partner.

Once they are mated, the omega will lessen the alpha's aggressive side, while the alpha will protect and fulfill the omega's daily dose of affection, so it is basically a win-win for both sides.

The mating process between the omega and the alpha is not that much complicated actually. The omega is the one who will recognize their mate once they have laid their eyes on them. Once recognized, the alpha will feel some kind of bond that pulls them to complete their mating ritual, which mating.. yeah.. you know what I mean. However, although the mating ritual is pretty simple, finding the right mate is very hard to do. The big population of werewolves makes it really hard for the omegas to find their true mate, which really sucks. But no matter how hard it is, the omegas are never tired to find their mate since it is really worth it. It is not a secret anymore that the alphas always cherish and love their omegas unconditionally, and that is exactly what an omega needs.

As an omega, it is my biggest dream to find my true mate. I know that it won't be easy, but I'll never give up. Growing up has always been hard for me. Both of my parents and my two brothers are betas. As the only omega in the family, I've never been given that much of affection. Because of my weak body, I can't give that much of help to run my family's bakery. I don't come from a very rich family. We need every penny that we got, and my family definitely doesn't have extra money to buy things that a weak omega like me probably needs.

I tried so hard to get my family's heart in the first ten years of my life. As I got older, I realized that my family possibly wouldn't treat me like any other parents treated their omega children. This is where my dream to find my mate started.

People always say how alphas will love their mate forever. They won't abandon them or let anything bad happen to them. Since I've lost my hope to get some love from my family, I always wait the moment I find my mate. Growing up without being loved and cared has made me really curious how it feels to be loved and taken care of by someone. Every time my mom hits me, my father acts like he doesn't care about me, or when my brothers yell at me, I always thing about how someday I will find my mate and everything will be alright instantly.

Unsurprisingly, I am wrong.

* * *

"Where the hell are you going you stupid boy?"

My mom's drunken voice chills my bones. This tone of voice usually means this conversation won't end pretty.

"Y-you told m-me to get some flour, mom. R-remember?"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Do what I fucking told you!"

I bolt out from the house to get away as far as I can from her. I don't need another bruise thank you very much. I've actually got the flour, but thank to my mom's drunken state, she won't remember anything about that.

My name is Peeta Mellark and I'm an omega. Being an omega is usually seen as a gift from God for omegas are knows as the purest creatures in this earth. Well, seems like my family has a different opinion about that. My dad really doesn't care for me. Once he saw my mom beat the hell out of me, and he just kept baking some bread. He makes it really clear that his bakery is far more important than me. For my mom, I don't really know why she hates me so much. It seems like I do everything wrong. She beats me in regular basis over the smallest thing, she reminds me every day how such a burden I am in the family. My brothers, they are more like my father. They're very apathetic about my well-being. I've seen them acted all loving and gentle to other omegas, but I don't know why they never show a slightest love for me.

Thank God that although my family doesn't love me, I still have a best friend who has always helped me in my whole life.

After walking for around ten minutes, I finally see a familiar wooden house. I've been in this house so many times, I've never spent a day without being in this house, even if just for 10 minutes.

"Hey squirt," A familiar figure opens the door and smiles at me warmly.

"Hey Gale," I say cheerfully. Just by simply seeing Gale's face has made me happier.

Gale Hawthorne has been my friend as long as I remember. He's my alpha neighbor who has always been there for me. I met him first when I was still in the first grade. I was sitting alone at the playground when all of sudden a group of bullies started pushing me around. I was used of being bullied then, so I didn't do anything or try to find some help. I was really surprised when Gale, my hero, came to rescue me and yelled at those kids until they cried like a baby. Gale is three years older than me, so he was in the fourth grade when that happened. Those bullies never bothered me again.

At first, I was kind of confused why an alpha stranger like Gale would waste his time to protect me. I tried to push him away until one day he calmly told me that he would not go anywhere. I've became inseparable with him since then.

"Where are the others?" I notice that his house is empty and silent, usually it's very crowded here since Gale has three younger siblings, Rory, Vick, and Posy. Rory and Posy are beta, while Vick is the only omega among the Hawthornes. Gale's father died when he was only seven years old in a car accident, making him into the only alpha in the family. His beta mother, Hazelle, is a nurse that works in the nearby hospital. To help his family, Gale has a part time job as a mechanic.

"Mom is taking them for their dentist appointment," Gale laughs when he sees me grimace. I know how much Vick hates the dentist, "I told mom that I preferred to spend my day off with an emotionally stable omega than an angry one."

Gale gives me his inspection look, scrutiny me from my head to toe.

"Your mom has been bothering you again?"

"It's not a big deal-"

"For God's sake it is a big deal, Peet,"

The first time Gale realized that my mom liked to abuse me, he got really angry. He was very close from reporting my mom and my whole family to the police. I begged and pleaded him not to. At first, he didn't hear me and wanted to go to the police right away. Once he realized that I cried hysterically, he got so panicked and finally agreed not to report my family.

I know it seems really crazy that I don't want to report my mom for what she's done to me. It's just that deep down in my heart, I still hope that one day my family will change and love me just like any other families. Reporting them just will shatter my dreams into million pieces.

"Please Gale, we've talked about this before. Besides, I came here not to fight with you. Can we just talk about another thing? Pretty pretty please?" I give him my dimpled smile since I know it's my best weapon against Gale in situations like this. He might have noticed the desperate look in my eyes, so he only sighs and caves in.

* * *

It is already past the afternoon when I go back to my house. I walk really quickly since I'm really scared that my mom will get angry with me for coming late. At this point, I almost run when I suddenly bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going you fool!" To hear the man's angry voice really terrifies me. The man has a really strong aura of an alpha that just by simply being near him has made me know that. Now my mom is a beta, and I'm always scared shitless whenever she's angry. However, it's nothing compared to this angry alpha. I think I almost pee in my pants.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," I look up to see a very handsome man with a big scowl on his face. He doesn't look at me since he's busy to wipe his coffee that's splattered on his shirt, thanks to me.

"I-I'll wash your shirt if you want," I say meekly.

Upon hearing my quiet voice, the man glares at me with an undisguised disgust.

"Just get lost," He walks away and gets into his car after he glowered at me for the last time.

I can't move. I can't speak. Nor can I breathe. I still stand there long after he's gone. After seeing his eyes and his whole face, there's a fluttering feeling inside my stomach. When he spoke to me, the feeling got bigger and bigger that I thought I was going to burst. When he walked away, I felt like I was going to cry. I want to be close with him. I want to be loved, to be cherished by him.

God, he's my true mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! Thank you thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They make me want to give each of you a big hug! Sadly, I can't promise you that I'll update this story every week since classes have already started. So yeah… Hope you guys will like this chapter and please review 3 3**

I don't exactly remember what happened after I found him. I remember I stood there for God knows how long. I couldn't move, nor could I speak. People started to look at me after five minutes, but I couldn't care less. I just found my true mate and I let him go without even asking his name. I was screwed.

Now here I am, lying in my bed, contemplating my life. There are several fresh bruises on my back, turn out my mom didn't like it a bit when I came home late from Gale's house. They hurt like hell, especially the ones on my lower back, and the fact that I was so close from my chance of a better life doesn't help me at all.

What the hell, tomorrow I'm going to find him.

* * *

It's already 1 P.M and I've been walking around for 4 hours. I told my mom that I was going to buy some flour in the town since she wouldn't allow me to go if she knew the truth. I'm sweating bullets since the sun decides to be a bitch today. The ache on my lower back from yesterday 'incident' makes my task even harder. Half an hour later and I finally give up. It is just that people start to look at me suspiciously since I've walked around this block for five times. I'm walking around the corner when I see a familiar figure walking from a coffee shop.

"Hey Chris! Wait up!"

As usual, my oldest brother's face always stiffens whenever I talk to him. This is why I was a little bit hesitant to call him.

Christopher, or Chris, is my oldest brother. He has lived on his own in an apartment since 3 years ago. If he had acted a little bit cold to me before he moved out, then he is one hundred percent very cold to me right now. I don't know why and I try not to take it personally, but yeah. It is hard not to.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I smile enthusiastically. It feels nice to see someone you know after walking aimlessly for hours.

"Going to meet a friend of mine," Chris walks quickly, and my short legs are nothing compared to his long ones.

"Walk slower, Chris. I'm out of breath."

"And who said I wanted you to walk with me?"

Ouch. I stop walking since I'm not sure whether he was joking or not. My brother, act like I weren't even there, keeps walking without looking back at me. Jerk.

My brother's cold demeanor suddenly changes when he sees a man, probably his friend that he mentioned before.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late," Knowing that my brother acts really friendly with his friend while he's always so distant with me really hurts me.

"I've been waiting forever, jackass."

_That voice_. I know that voice. I'll recognize that voice everywhere.

I haven't taken a look at my brother's friend because I was too busy feeling betrayed, but after hearing that voice, my eyes quickly dart into the owner of it.

And there he is, the man that I met yesterday, lounging lazily in his chair. He looks more like a model ready for a photoshoot rather than a regular guy waiting for his friend. Even from a far he looks so unearthly handsome, and he's my mate. Oh my God, was I some kind of a saint that had saved a thousand lives on the previous life? I don't think an ordinary omega like me deserves an alpha like _that _as a mate.

I feel so delighted to be able to see my mate again I feel like I'm over the moon. Looking at his well-chiseled face makes me feel so lucky that fate has chosen him to be my mate. It feels so unreal that I have to pinch myself.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Turns out I've pinched myself a little too hard. Without realizing it, I've accidentally bruised myself. Like I need another one. After rubbing my arm gently to soothe the pain, I realize that my too-loud shout apparently has caught my brother and my mate's attention. Chris, as usual, looks annoyed once he knows that I haven't left yet. Well, I'm used to it though. It's not like there's nothing that he does could hurt me anymore. However, when I look at my mate and realize that he looks angry once he sees me, it feels like there's an invisible hand that punches me in the gut and knocks the air out of my lungs. I mean it is the second time that I see him and he always looks angry when he sees me. The omega in me wants him to see me with love, just like the way other alphas look at their omega once they're mated.

"You're the omega from yesterday, aren't you? Are you stalking me or something?" His words are dripping with acid, and his eyes are burned with hatred. I don't know why he's so angry with me. It's impossible that just because of the small accident yesterday, he treats me like I'm dirt on his shoe. I'm too shocked to answer, so I'm just standing there with my mouth gaping like a goldfish. Can't stand the hostile look that both my mate and my brother are giving me, I do the only thing that I know. I run.

* * *

I go to my brother's apartment on the next day. He lives 3 hours away from my parents' house, that's why I was so surprised when I saw him yesterday. He's rarely gone to my parents' house after he moved out. My brother works in a big company and he makes some big amount of money. My mom always boasts to the neighbors how rich my brother is. I thought my mom was only exaggerating it. I know that Chris always give my parents some money every month, and he's the one who pays for Rick's, my other brother, college tuition. I never thought that he was this rich though.

Chris' apartment is located in a fancy neighborhood, and it looks really nice even from the outside. I've never been in his apartment before since Chris has never invited me. Well, he actually doesn't invite me too this time, but I'm desperate enough in this point. I'll risk everything, even if Chris gets angry with me later.

I check my watch for maybe the hundredth time. Apparently Chris isn't home. I've been waiting for an hour but still there's no sign that Chris will come anytime soon. I've asked the doorman, but he has no clue when Chris will come.

As I sit there in front of the apartment building, my hand unconsciously rubs my left cheek where I'm currently supporting a new bluish bruise. My mom hit me yesterday with a rolling pin when I got home. It appears that someone told her that I'd spent hours wandering aimlessly around the town. She didn't take it well when she knew that I'd lied to her.

I feel so sleepy since I only slept for five hours last night. I had to take the morning bus this morning to go to Chris' apartment. I thought that it would be better if I arrived early in my brother's apartment, but here I am now, waiting in front of an empty apartment.

An hour later and finally my brother's car shows up. He doesn't look very thrilled when he sees me waving at him. He closes the car door, not too gently may I add, and stomps his way out to me.

"What are you doing in here?" His harsh voice and the furious expression on his face kind of scare me. The omega in me makes me really want to bare my belly in an act of submission, but I guess the doormen won't be happy to see my skinny stomach.

"I-I w-want to t-talk with you, Chris. Would that be okay?" I meekly ask. My brother gives me an unnerving glare before he finally nods.

"You're not going into the apartment and forget about me, are you?" I'm startled when a pouting guy suddenly comes out from the car, "and who is this, Chris?"

He's not just a guy. He's an omega. What is my brother doing with an omega?

"Chris? Who is this omega? You never told me that you knew another omega besides me," The omega narrows his forehead suspiciously.

My brother pinches his nose bridge, obviously looks very frustrated at the moment. He takes a deep breath before he finally sighs and looks at the omega with a resigned look.

"Jamie, this is my brother Peeta. Peeta, this is Jamie, my mate."

To say that I'm shocked is the biggest understatement of the century.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about Jamie?"

After he reveals the most shocking news, Chris dragged me and Jamie to his apartment, where Jamie directly goes to the kitchen. He said he was starving, but I guess he just wanted to give me and Chris some privacy to talk alone.

"Why should I?" Five minutes in his apartment and he already hurts my feeling. Great job, Chris.

"Well, have you at least told mom and dad?"

"Once again, why should I? If you're only going to talk about my private life you better go home. I don't have time for this." He gets up from the sofa and walks to the front door.

"Wait! I'm here not to talk about that. I want to talk about my mate," I'm afraid that Chris will ask me to go home, so I hurriedly blurt out my mate problem.

"Your mate?" For the first time my brother loses his composure, he looks taken aback and angry at the same time.

"Y-yes, I've found my mate," I'm suddenly not so sure anymore to tell my brother about my mate.

"Who is your mate?"

"I'm sure you know him."

Chris looks even angrier if that's possible.

"Who. Is. He?"

"It's your friend that you met yesterday, the one from the coffee shop," I answer quietly. My instinct tells me that this won't end well.

"Cato? You mean Cato? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Oh my God. I've never seen my brother this angry before, he looks like he wants to hit me or something.

"N-no Chris, I'm not j-joking. I recognized him as my mate the first time I saw him," I say nervously, "I come here since I know that you're his friend. I want you to help me to know him better."

"Yeah? You think it's that easy?" I'm afraid that my brother's anger will trigger him to change into his beta form, his eyes already change color into bright yellow, "Well, guess what? Cato has been in a serious relationship with a nice beta for two years. And do you know what he told me yesterday when I met him? He told me that he was going to propose his girlfriend and he asked me to be the best man."

I've been punched, I've been hit, I've been slapped, I've been kicked, and none of them has made me feel hurt this much. I really want to die for the first time in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you felt any better yet?"

Jamie's concerned face appears from the door. I smile at him, but I guess it looks more like a grimace than a genuine smile. After Chris' sudden outburst, Jamie calmed him down with his 'omega magic'. Just like any other omegas will do when their alphas get angry, Jamie simply put his hand on Chris arm and whispered something in his ears. It worked. At first, I didn't believe that an omega could mate with a beta just like my brother. It doesn't mean that relationships between an omega and a beta are unheard, it's just very rare. Omegas have needs that can only be satiated by alphas. However, after I saw how Jamie could calm my brother, I believe that he is actually my brother's mate, though I don't know how that possibly could happen.

"I don't think I could feel better ever again," I say hollowly, "how's Chris?"

"He's cooling down in the bedroom. Let's not worry about him, though. I overheard your conversation with Chris a little bit," he says guiltily, "now that you know Cato already has a girlfriend, what you're gonna do?"

"I honestly have no idea. I always thought that once I met my mate then everything was going to okay. It never crossed my mind before that my mate would actually have a girlfriend by the time I meet him," my eyes are full of unshed tears, "I've lost all my chance to be happy now."

Jamie looks at me with a strange expression on his face, it seems like he's having an internal battle.

"I rarely talk about this thing that I'm going to tell you, and I'll very appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this," he finally says after a long pause. I give him a small nod, curious about what he is going to talk about.

"You must be wondering why an omega like me is mated with a beta," he starts, "phenomenon like this is very rare, right?" the sad look in his eyes makes Jamie look more vulnerable than he already is.

"I've actually met the alpha who supposed to be my mate," he continues, "I remember that it happened when I was only 15. I was with my mom in a parking lot when he suddenly appeared from a restaurant nearby. When I caught a whiff of his smell, I instantly recognized him as the one. I immediately told my mom, so she approached him and you know the rest. The alpha, his name is Brad by the way, accepted the news surprisingly good. Since there was a big age gap between us, he was already 23 years old when I was only 15, he agreed to wait until I reach my maturity to fully consummate our mating bond. My mom and my dad couldn't be any happier. Things were very very good at the first months. Brad was a very gentle person, he treated me like I was the most important thing in his life. Then three months later, Brad started to show his true self. He started to force me to do things that was very uncomfortable for me," tears are falling on Jamie's face at this time, his voice is shaking, and his palms are balled into tight fists, "I remember that it was one of our date nights. We were in his car, it was past my curfew, and I was afraid that my parents were going to be mad at me. I asked him to take me home and he said okay. It was a long day, so I fell asleep on our way home. The next thing I knew when I woke up, I was in Brad's bedroom, naked. I should have noticed how Brad was acting really strange all that night. He started doing things that I will never forget. I begged him to stop, I cried, I screamed, but he kept.. touching me," Jamie closes his eyes tightly and takes a deep shaky breath.

"But I don't understand. How could he do something like that to you? I mean he supposed to protect you. What you have with him was a sacred thing."

"Oh believe me, it was anything but sacred. Brad told me that it was my entire fault, flaunting my little omega body in front of him, it was not his fault if he wanted to fuck me. He kept me locked in his bedroom for a week until a squat of polices barged through his house and rescued me. Do you know how humiliating it was for me that I was completely naked, handcuffed to the bedpost, when they found me? I couldn't look into my parents' eyes for a month."

"What happened to Brad?"

"He tried to run away when the police came, so he was shot right on his chest. He died instantly. I closed myself off completely for a year after that. I didn't talk to my parents, nor did I to my friends. I blamed myself, I cursed my fate, I just didn't want to live anymore. Until one day, my dad had enough. He forced me to come to his business gathering. He thought it would be good if I did a little bit socializing in his gathering," Jamie makes a little snort, "I spent an hour standing at a corner without talking to anyone. A few people tried to talk to me, but I just kept glaring at them until they finally gave up and stopped trying. Then your brother came and everything changed." A soft smile appears on Jamie's face.

"Yeah, I know that Chris can be very charming when he wants to be," I know for a fact that Chris is a social-butterfly kind of person. He can be very likeable and charismatic, well at least when he's not around me.

"He was different. I didn't know back then that he was one of my dad's business partners. He didn't try to make a small talk or anything, he just came and stood beside me without making a single noise. I guess that was what got me really interested with him. He knew that I needed some space before I was ready to have a decent conversation with him. So we stood in silence for half an hour until I finally caved in and asked for his name. Things went smoothly after that. He knew that it would take a lot of times before I would be able to build any serious relationship, and he didn't force me. We became good friends. He taught me how to love again, and earlier this year he asked me whether I would like to be his mate or not."

"Please don't ever talk about that again," Chris suddenly emerges from the bedroom, "except for the last part. I love the part about you and me, but never talk about that fucking bastard ever again," He pulls Jamie to his lap and nuzzles his head lovingly.

"You know that I love you, right?" Simply by looking at Jamie's face, I know how much he adores my brother. Chris only smiles affectionately at him and hug him even tighter. As I watch my brother kisses Jamie's temple gently, I can't help but wonder whether Cato will love me like Chris to Jamie or not.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can't do anything to help Peeta?" Jamie asks all of sudden while he is still sitting on Chris' lap.

"No. You know that both Cato and Glimmer are my friends."

Jamie doesn't say anything. He only stares at Chris with his big blue eyes with the poutiest pout that I've ever seen.

"They may be your friends, but Peeta is your brother!"

"It's okay Jamie. I don't want to ruin Chris' friendship don't want to ruin Chris' friendship with Cato," I'm surprised that Jamie actually wants to help me in this whole mating thing. I thought that he was against all this alpha-omega bond after I heard his tragic story. Moreover, I don't want to give Chris another reason to hate me more. I know that his friendship is more important than our brotherhood.

Jamie says quietly with en expression on his face that makes him look like a kicked-puppy. His mouth starts to quiver after a while.

"Geez Jamie, fine! I'll talk with Cato about this. But I can't promise that things will be all sunshine and rainbows after that. Hell, I'm not even sure that Cato will accept the bond," Chris gives me a stink eye. I know that I've put him in a very hard situation. Good. Way to make your brother dislike you more, Peet.

* * *

It is a very busy day for the bakery, a stream of people has been coming nonstop since 8 AM. My back and my hands are really sore from kneading bread dough all morning.

"What the fuck are you doing, you scum?" My mom suddenly comes barging into the kitchen, and she looks furious, "do you know that there are people out there waiting for their orders? Can you even do anything right, you worthless piece of shit?"

I hear a whipping sound before I feel a sharp pain on my back. It hurts like there's a burning charcoal being rubbed on my back.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll work f-faster."

"Oh you better do, or I'll kick your sorry ass out on the street!"

My mom slams the kitchen door before she goes out into the bakery. The pain on my back makes it really hard for me to continue my job, but I'm so scared with my mom that I force myself to get the job done although it hurts like hell.

My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I knead the dough. I know that my mom will be back in anytime, and I can't even imagine what she will do if I ruin the dough. The kitchen door for once again suddenly slams open, making me jump in surprise.

"I-I'm not finished yet, mom. P-p-please give me another mi.." Oh. My. God. I didn't know that seeing Cato standing at the doorframe would scare me more than seeing my mom.

* * *

I just stand there in silence for God knows how long with my mouth wide open. Here I am, an average looking boy, with my hands covered in dough, my hair in disarray, and clothes that make me look like a homeless boy while Cato dresses in an immaculate suit. He looks so out of place in my kitchen. People like him usually never steps into my small kitchen, they walk on the runway or spend their time sunbathing in the Bahamas.

My heart races so fast I think they are going to leap out of my chest. The omega in me makes me want to touch him, I just crave for his affection and love.

"So you're Chris' brother, huh?" His voice sounds even better than I imagined. And his face, oh God. Don't let me start with his perfect face.

"Y-yes, t-that's me."

"Your brother has told me about your little problem," The cold smile on his voice starts an uneasy feeling in my gut, "you can stop dreaming now. I'm not going to be your mate. Not now. Not ever."

"B-but the bond.."

"I don't care about any of that crap. Here, let me tell you one thing about myself. I hate omegas. I hate how clingy and weak they are. All my life I've been avoiding to engage in any kind of interactions with omegas, I just think that they don't deserve my time. Since you're an omega yourself, spending the rest of my life bonded with you is the last thing that I want. Are we clear?" The way he talks about our bond, the bond that I've been dreaming of since I was a kid, makes it seem like it's not important at all. He even looked kind of disgusted when he talked about the idea of bonding with me, "but since I'm very generous, I'll spare my time once a week to fulfill your needs."

"I-I don't understand.."

"Oh just cut the crap. I know that whiny omega like you needs their mate's touch every once in a while. And who I am to refuse a free sex?" he lets out a cold laugh when he sees my shocked face, "but make no mistake, you must not tell anyone about this. I'm going to marry my girlfriend, and no one, especially a good-for-nothing omega like you, can stop me. So help me God if you tell anyone that I'm your mate, I'll make you wish that you had never been born at all." And with that, he leaves without another word.

**A/N: Guys, I have a problem here. I'm not sure whether you guys are still interested with this story or not. So should I continue or not? Review please 3!**

**Oh and by the way these people are how I imagine Jamie and Chris looks like. Pretty hot, huh? ;)**

**à Chris**

. /579259c5f98055109964b689d42a6aef/tumblr_mpwf37I8U O1ssq1hio1_ ** à Jamie**


End file.
